


Accidentally on Purpose

by FanofmanyDOMS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Drarry, M/M, Restaurants, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofmanyDOMS/pseuds/FanofmanyDOMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 8 years after the war and Draco is out for dinner with best friends Pansy and Blaise. Harry is undercover as a waiter. “Ooops! I dropped my napkin and accidentally sucked your dick!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fortuitous Fellacio

**Author's Note:**

> First the obligatory disclamer: I don't own SHIT please give all credit for Harry Potter to the all powerful JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing her lovely boys to play with. 
> 
> I found a prompt by an anonymous poster on Drarry prompt of the day on tumblr. It made me laugh and got stuck in my head so I had to write it. Prompt #567: Draco is out for dinner and Harry just happens to be the waiter. "oops I dropped my napkin and accidentally sucked your dick"
> 
> Special Thanks to Elihue for being a wonderful and encouraging Beta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter was having an utterly shite day. When he entered the Auror academy after the war he knew it wouldn’t be gumdrops and rainbows every day, but he did not expect this. This was down right torture. This was the service industry. For the last 2 weeks, Harry had been working undercover with a muggle restaurant and catering company suspected to be involved in smuggling dangerous magical wildlife into Britain.

The restaurant had 2 Michelin stars and acted as the store front for the catering company; it specialized in bringing exotic ingredients from all over the world for the rich and famous of the muggle world. The owner was the bastard squib daughter of an old pure-blood family from somewhere in eastern Europe, Bulgaria, Romania, Transylvania, he couldn’t remember, just that it was one of the “-ia”s. They sprang up out of the blue last year and soared to the top of the A-list in the muggle world; at the same time, the number of confiscated creatures and creature eggs was skyrocketing in the wizarding world.

Harry’s job was a long term undercover operation to infiltrate the company from the ground up and figure out how they were getting the eggs into Britain. He glamoured his face to hide his scar, and had gotten corrective treatments at St. Mungo’s to get rid of his glasses; his alias was Leeland Jameson. So far though, he wasn’t having much luck. Despite having overcome his childhood clumsiness, Harry still had no stomach for the over-privileged, snobbish brats of the rich, wizarding or muggle. Unfortunately this was the only case the Ministry would give him. He was just too recognizable in the wizarding world to go undercover without polyjuice, and this was the biggest case they had in the muggle world. Well that was a lie but he downright refused to go on another glorified press tour as ‘security’ for muggle politicians again.

He could have had a desk job, or he could’ve gone back to solving cases as a detective with Ron, but he asked for an undercover assignment specifically. It had been three years since his divorce from Ginny; they had both decided after 5 years of marriage that they made better friends than spouses and had settled a very reasonable joint custody of Albus, James, and Lily. Shortly after the split he discovered he was bisexual, but more interested in men, and came out about a year later. He and Ron had a bit of a falling out then. Of course Hermione took Harry’s side and made Ron come round, and they eventually made peace, but he just couldn’t seem to get his life into a rhythm that suited him. It was Luna, who suggested he make a career change to shake things up.

And so here he was working undercover as a waiter in muggle London at a fine dining restaurant. Most customers were pleasant enough, but every couple of days he got chewed out for not being courteous enough when some snob got their knickers in a twist. Today however it seemed like a never ending stream of complete arseholes.

Thankfully the Friday night from hell was coming to a close. His last three tables were all signing their checks and there was only one reservation scheduled for his section and, baring any walk-ins in the last 30 minutes of service, he could get his side-work done and hopefully be out of there in 2 hours.

The last couple turned out to be a sweet newlywed couple on their honeymoon from the States; they seemed more interested in snogging and being obnoxiously lovey dovey than the food, let alone harassing him. He’d been able to leave them alone for the majority of the night and they loved the privacy.

Just as he was placing their dessert order with the kitchen and thanking Merlin for the quick and easy table, the hostess tapped him on the shoulder. A petite platinum blond woman with nerves of steel and a sadistic streak that equally impressed and scared him. She reminded him of a certain rival from his past but he tried to block those thoughts as he had grown fond of her brashness and playful teasing, unlike that berk.

“Jameson, you’re up! I just sat a party of three at table 10.” she told him with a playfully mocking smile. She knew he’d had a rough day and couldn’t help enjoying the look of horror on his face.

“You’ve got to be kidding, Aubrey! You know the kind of day I’ve had! Can’t Mattie take them?” Harry pleaded with her.

“You’ll like this table I promise! There’s two really fit blokes. I’m 90% sure they’re both gay and 75% sure they’re not dating each other.” she winked as she finished gleefully. Harry gave her a deathly stare this time. He was so far past done with her shitty match-making skills. He let slip that he was bi and she’d latched onto that like a dog with a bone. She even went so far as to invite him out for dinner with a friend and then had a ‘mysterious emergency’ and left him alone with the bloke.

“No. Definitely not! Now you have to give it to Mattie!” Harry whispered forcefully. He started walking away to go clean the last of his tables.

“One of them is blond. Blonder than me in fact.” she whispered knowingly into his ear.

Harry whipped his head around to glare at her. He had no idea how she had figured out he had a thing for blonds. That particular predilection of his was something he tried to hide from himself, let alone the rest of the world. “Why would that matter?” he tried and failed to say evenly.

Aubrey’s smirk grew, “I knew it! I saw the way you were eyeing that guy from last week in Finn’s section! This guy’s way cuter!”

Harry stalked away to go plead with Mattie to take the last table. Maybe she’d be more reasonable.

“Leeland Jameson!” Aubrey called after him in mock reprimand, “If you don’t take that table I’m gonna make sure you get all the most obnoxious people next week! You think today was bad? I can make sure next week is worse! Besides, Mattie’s still got two parties of 4 and that party of 3 that won’t leave. Even if I wasn’t sure you’ll think he’s cute, it’s still your turn!” Harry contemplated taking all three tables off her hands as a trade off, but eventually he caved. What could one more table hurt? Right?

He gathered up some waters and the newlywed’s dessert and check and headed out of the kitchen.

He dropped off the dessert and check to the couple, who barely glanced at him as they dug in and began feeding each other spoonfuls of the chocolate mousse. Harry retreated quickly to the table in the corner. On the end he could see a large slender man with dark skin and an impeccable three piece suit in black with a dark forest green tie and handkerchief. There was something familiar about his face but Harry quickly dismissed the thought, trying to ignore what Aubrey had said about the men being attractive. The woman was facing away from Harry so all he could see was the curve of her ample hips stretching the material of the short black dress she wore and the pixie cut of her hair, short in the back and long in the front, hiding her profile from him. The third person had been sitting beside her but must have been in the bathroom.

“Good evening and welcome to Sălbatic, My name is Lee and I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?” Harry recited as he placed the water’s on the table. He finally looked up to really see their faces and his jaw almost dropped. It took every ounce of composure he had to keep a straight face as he realized it was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson sitting in front of him. Harry got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, if Blaise and Pansy were here, then by Aubrey’s description the third person could only be-

“Wonders never cease.” came the silky voice Harry was dreading to hear from behind him. Blaise and Pansy finally looked up and their faces broke out into twin shit-eating grins.

Harry turned and froze at the sight of Draco Malfoy leaning against the archway that lead to the bathrooms. He stamped down on whatever part of him it was that just said Malfoy was hot. He wore a charcoal gray three piece suit and a silver shirt that fit him like a second skin and a slytherin green tie and handkerchief. He had let his hair grow out a bit and styled it to frame his face. His smirk was much more subtle and devious. He strode over and stood nose to nose with Harry, with a fire brimming just behind the light grey eyes holding his gaze.

“If it isn’t the-boy-who-lived-twice. Savior of the wizarding world, turned servant in the muggle world!” Malfoy drawled looking him up and down. “I’d heard you went barmy and took a sabbatical from the Aurors. But this is entirely unexpected.”

Harry ground his teeth. He couldn’t blow his cover. “I had to take a second job to keep up with child support.” At the time, that seemed a viable cover for anyone in the wizarding world who might recognise him working in the restaurant or at one of the catered parties; but now, in front of Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson it was completely humiliating. He felt the heat rise up his neck and burn his ears.

Pansy cackled behind him and Zabini silently convulsed, unable to catch his breath enough to make actual sound. But Malfoy just smiled oddly and held Harry’s gaze. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared back at Malfoy.

He finally disengaged the staring match with Harry to glance down at the name badge on his chest. “Who’s Lee?” he asked.

“I had to make up a muggle name to keep this out of the Prophet. So help me if you go to the papers with this-” Harry said with a passionate vehemence he hadn’t felt since Hogwarts. His breathing was heavy and his hands had balled into fists at his sides. Malfoy always seemed to flip that switch in Harry and it seemed age hadn’t dulled the reflex.

An emotion Harry couldn’t make out flashed across Malfoy's face. It was gone as fast as it had appeared and was replaced by feigned boredom “spare me Potter” he spat the name “even if I cared enough to try to ruin your life further than it has already obviously fallen, I’ve more important things to do with my time. Despite what your adoring public leads you to believe not everything revolves around you, you know.”

There were a billion things coursing through Harry’s brain that he wanted to scream at Malfoy. None of which could be said at work. Instead he bit his tongue and said “Did you come here to mock me or are you going to order something?”

Malfoy smiled triumphantly “Ah yes we came here to celebrate, didn’t we Pansy?”

“Yes we did! I’m finally, officially free of that bastard Ardennov! We’re single, and ready to mingle!” Pansy half shouted half slurred.

Malfoy turned and took his seat as he said "You see, it's just an innocent night out on the town with my friends." Harry gave him a look that said he believed him about as much as he believed dragons just want a good cuddle. "Honest Potter! We'll be civil won't we?"

Blaise and Pansy grinned and nodded. Blaise said " 'sides if Draco gets out of hand you have my permission as his best friend to bend him over and give him a good spanking!" Harry's eyes went wide as Blaise and Pansy erupted in laughter. He chanced a glance at Malfoy and was even more shocked to see the blooming blush and affronted glare being hurled at Blaise.

Harry shook himself and swallowed unable to stop the image that Blaise had implanted in his mind. He coughed and withdrew his notepad "Fine, whatever. What do you want to drink?"

Pansy's eyes lit up and she emphatically replied "I want a royal fuck and a bottle of champagne for the table!"

Blaise grinned and said "make it two!"

Harry turned to Malfoy, the fading blush and growing smile on his face made Harry's stomach do an involuntary flip. He clamped down on his rogue thoughts. He did not like the way Malfoy was looking at him. Not in the slightest!

Draco folded his arms in front of himself and said "just a lemonade for me."

"No alcohol?" Harry questioned.

Draco shook his head once, his hair flowing like silk blowing in the wind with the motion. "No I'm DD tonight, Designated Disapparater. Someone's got to keep an eye on these two wankers while they're pissed."

Pansy giggled and said " ’sides if Draco was pissed you’d be in real trouble Potter. We have to hex him to a chair to keep him from jumping any bloke with dark hair or green eyes, and you’ve got both!" Blaise laughed. Harry colored and looked away, suddenly feeling warm while his stomach did a back-flip.

Malfoy caught his eyes, gave him a sly smile and said “They may yet have to hold me back. Looks like Auror training has done wonders for you.”

Harry choked on the breath he had just taken and fled the table of his school hood rivals without saying a word.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry only got a few minutes reprieve while he placed their drink order and waited for it to be made.

“What’d I tell ya! Hot right?!” Aubrey said as she walked up to the corner of the bar Harry was leaning against.

Harry threw a half hearted glare at her but said nothing.

“Oh don’t give me that look! I saw you with them, you could cut the sexual tension between you and blondie with a knife” said Aubrey.

“The hell it was! I went to school with them, He was my biggest RIVAL! That wasn’t sexual tension that was hatred!” Harry countered.

“Pphhhffft! yeah right! you were both blushing like a pair of catholic school girls, whatever it used to be, it’s not that anymore. 10 quid says he writes his number on the check” she said with a smile.

Harry involuntarily glanced in Malfoy’s direction only to catch a pair of grey eyes watching him. Caught, Malfoy spun his head back to his tablemates. Harry blushed again. What was Malfoy playing at? It couldn’t be sexual tension. Harry may have a thing for blondes, and Malfoy may be very attractive, but its MALFOY. He and Malfoy have years of bad blood between them. There was no way Malfoy was actually attracted to Harry, this was all just a ploy to mess with his head.

Harry was not going to fall for it. He vowed to himself he wouldn’t let Malfoy get to him the rest of the night. He had a job to do, and he’d do it.

“Whatever Aubrey.” he replied to his grinning coworker “I’ve got work to do.” Harry said as he left her at the bar to bus the newlywed’s now empty table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry returned to the slytherin’s table with their drinks. As politely and evenly as possible he asked “are you all ready to order?”

Without missing a beat, Draco replied “depends, are you on the menu?”

Harry, who had been in the middle of placing Draco’s lemonade on the table, fumbled with the glass and nearly spilled it down his trousers. Blaise and Pansy giggled. Malfoy just watched Harry, waiting for an answer.

Harry cleared his throat, acting as if nothing had happened, “our specials today include the 4 course Langoustine Lobster menu, as well as our 3 course Kobe steak menu including the red prawn and courgette flower risotto appetizer. Of course our staple 4 course menu, Taste of Russia comes with wild mushroom and Elk stroganoff, and the Royal Beluga Caviar atop smoked wild salmon appetizer.” reciting the menu with the ease of practice. When he was finished he looked directly at Pansy, bypassing Malfoy entirely.

Pansy squealed and said “it all sounds divine, but I never like what I pick. Draco darling, you know my tastes, be a dear and pick whatever you think will be best.”

Harry was forced to look at Malfoy as he perused the menu in front of him. After a pause that seemed to go on forever, Malfoy locked eyes with Harry as he purred “As much as I love a good cut of meat, I think we’ll both have the Langoustine tonight.” Malfoy’s eyes flashed of an emotion Harry was sure was NOT desire. Harry wet his parched lips as he forced himself to look away and focus on Blaise.

Blaise’s smug expression snapped Harry back to reality and he schooled his own expression to reflect annoyance once more. “for you?” he bit out. “You had me at Caviar.”

He replied, passing his menu to Harry. Harry took it and collected the others. He turned to escape when Draco called to him.

“Wait!”

Harry turned, “You need something else?”

Draco nodded, his gaze dropping “Be a dear and walk a bit slower, I want to enjoy the view a bit more.”

Harry blushed and dashed for the kitchen. He could hear Pansy and Blaise laughing as he fled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry didn’t know who had given Malfoy the idea that flirting with him would be funny, but he was really getting tired of it. Everytime he brought out a course or refilled their drinks Malfoy had some quip or comment that made Harry’s blood boil and heart race. During his last trip to the table, Malfoy said nothing at all, Harry had thought he had finally given up. But as he reached for Pansy’s empty plate he felt a warm, strong hand grip and squeeze his ass. He had jumped and lost his balance, nearly laying out on the table. No amount of ignoring the situation was working, so Harry devised a plan.

They were finishing the second course now, only entree and dessert left. This time Harry was going to flirt back. If this was the game Malfoy wanted to play, Harry would join, at least this way he could fluster Malfoy in return.

He placed Pansy’s meal in front of her, and then Blaise’s. For Malfoy’s he bent in and whispered in Malfoy’s ear “take care Malfoy, the plate is HOT”

Malfoy turned, faces dangerously close to one another and breathed, “will you blow it for me?”

Harry’s mind fogged as they held the position for what seemed like eternity. At this close proximity Harry could smell the fragrant aroma of the coconut and basil of the thai curry lobster from the previous course on Malfoy’s breath, and the sweet musky scent of Draco himself: citrus and honey and the barest hint of clean sweat. The scents swirled and mixed in Harry’s nose intoxicating and captivating him.

In reality only a few tense seconds passed and Blaise and Pansy snickered a bit. Blaise began coughing and clearing his throat. When that didn’t work Pansy banged her fist on table making the silverware and porcelain clatter a bit.

Harry snapped straight up and coughed a bit. His plan had backfired and now he had a growing problem beneath his apron. “Yes. Right then, I’ll leave you all to it.” He quickly gathered up the empty dishes and glassware and fled to the kitchen once again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aubrey found Harry just as he was gathering the fourth round of drinks for Pansy and Blaise. Blaise seemed to be handling his alcohol well, but Pansy was looking a bit less steady. Harry decided this would be her last round.

“Hey Lee, everyone’s done with their side work and the kitchen has prepared the desserts for your table so I’m letting them all go home. Here’s the key, you’re to stay until your table is done and lock up when you leave” Aubrey said.

“Seriously! Aubrey come on! you can’t leave me alone with these guys!” Harry pleaded.

“Oh please, two of them are pissed off their asses and I saw that thing with the blonde a minute ago. Whatever you SAY happened in the past, I don’t see it. All I see is a bloke who’s stone cold sober and drop dead gorgeous flirting shamelessly with you. If it were me, I’d let the past be past and shag his brains out!” she sassed.

Harry huffed “Whatever Aubrey, go ahead and ditch me. Leave me alone with these fools. I see how it is. Just remember revenge is a bitch”

Aubrey laughed “Yes she is! Have a good night Jameson. Please do something I WOULD do for a change!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry headed over to the table with both the refills and the desserts. Just as he neared Pansy stood and stumbled past him towards the bathrooms, hand over her mouth. Blaise caught Pansy, narrowly saving her from crashing into Harry. “This way Pans’ I gotcha.” he coaxed.

Harry proceeded to the table and wordlessly arranged the two chocolate mousse and the blackberry and mascarpone filled blintzes. He began clearing away the entree dishes when Malfoy spoke up.

“You don’t have to do that yet. Have a seat. In fact have a drink, They won’t be drinking them.”

Harry was a bit taken aback by the candid tone. “Ah, n-no, no thank you. Besides it wouldn’t be proper, I’m still working after all.” Harry stuttered out.

“Oh come off it Potter, I saw everyone leave. The restaurant was supposed to close almost an hour ago. Take a break to enjoy a drink with me. I’m sorry they were being such insufferable twats all night.” Malfoy drawled.

“THEM!” Harry exploded. “What about YOU! What with all the looks and flirting! AND you groped me! I don’t know who told you fake flirting was funny but it most certainly is NOT!”

“Who said I was faking?” Malfoy practically growled his voice went so low. He leveled his gaze at Harry with a ferocity that dared to be challenged.

“Bugger off Malfoy! With our history do you really think I can believe anything you say?” Harry mocked.

Malfoy shook his head “Our past is precisely the reason you should believe me. Do you really think we could’ve held on to that grudge for so long if there weren’t strong feelings there? Blaise and Pansy were right, I’ve been dating a slew of men that all resemble you in one way or another. It wasn’t until I saw you here tonight, that I realized why. I’ve been flirting my pants off for the last hour earnestly trying to get into yours. Judging by the way you’ve been so flustered, I’d wager I’m not far off the mark either.”

Harry blushed and looked away. He had never figured Malfoy to be so…..so reasonable. He slumped dumbfounded into Blaise’s vacated chair, across from Malfoy.

Malfoy smiled triumphantly “see now that wasn’t so hard. Mousse or blintz?” Malfoy asked, indicating the two abandoned desserts as he poured Harry and himself a glass of champagne.

“I really shouldn’t, what if they come back and-”

“Nonsense, Pansy’ll be in there for half an hour minimum, just crying about her divorce. By the time she’s made herself presentable, all she’ll want to do is disapparate home and eat treacle ice cream and watch some old muggle movie called ‘the First Wives Club’ or some such rot. Here,” He offered the glass of champagne to Harry, and Harry took it, “a toast to bygones and bisexuals, may they both be what they are and let the latter get laid!” Malfoy clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Harry watched as Malfoy’s adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. Malfoy eyed him and Harry snapped out of the trance and took a sip of his own champagne. It was sweet and the bubbles fizzed on his tongue pleasantly.

Harry resigned himself to enjoying the moment and reached for the mousse, moving the blintzes to the empty seat. He had a love affair with chocolate like none other. He heaped half of the dessert into one large spoonful and inelegantly shoveled it into his mouth, he let his eyes close as he melted into the seat behind him, letting a out small groaned “mmmh.”

When he realized he himself had made that noise he snapped his eyes open to catch Malfoy’s devious smile as he licked the bottom of his spoon with his tongue, careful not to disturb the top. Malfoy savored the flavor for a moment before putting the whole spoon in his mouth and slowly dragging it through pursed lips. Draco groaned aloud and licked his lips before swallowing. When he opened his eyes, Harry was still staring intently at his mouth. This time Draco used only his top lip to pull layer after layer into his mouth, licking his lips sensuously between each drag. When there was just a little bit left he flipped the spoon over and dragged it against his tongue, pursing his lips around it, a slurping sucking pop as it left his mouth.

Harry tried to look away but he was entranced. He was glad for the table between them which hid the growing bulge in his pants.

Draco repeated the process over and over, licking the spoon clean every time, molesting the spoon with his tongue, groaning with every couple of bites. By the time Draco was finished Harry was harder than he’d ever been in his life and his mouth was hanging open and dry.

Draco bit the corner of his bottom lip, it dragged against his teeth slowly until it popped free and he smiled “Did you enjoy that?”

Harry gulped and nodded.

“I think there’s something we’d both enjoy more.” Draco mused he reached for his napkin on the edge of the table “oops!” he knocked it off the table and it fluttered to the ground. “let me get that”

Then Draco disappeared under the table. The spell was finally broken and Harry slumped back in his chair a little, relieved to be free from Draco’s smoldering gaze, hoping his hard cock would subside now that Draco was not in front of him. He picked up his spoon and went to take a bite of his mousse. Belatedly Harry wondered when he had started referring to him as ‘Draco’ in his head. Just as he put the spoon in his mouth and wondered what was taking Draco so long he felt a hand on his inner thigh.

“What the- Draco! Bloody Hell!” Harry spluttered, nearly choking on the mouthful of mousse.

Draco’s head appeared between his legs, a devilish smile spread across his face. “shhhhh! do you want Blaise to come out here before I’ve even started?” His hands moved the apron out of the way and deftly began undoing his trousers.

Harry was about to protest when Draco’s hand rubbed against his hard cock through the fabric. His protest died in his throat and morphed into a moan.

Draco quickly pulled Harry out of his trousers and pants through the hole in the front. He licked the dripping precum off tip with a few swipes of his tongue before kissing it. He looked Harry in the eyes as his lips spread and sucked steadily all the way down to the base of his cock. Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gasped at the soft, wet, heat of Draco’s mouth. Draco held Harry’s cock in his mouth for a moment, savoring the feel of velvety skin against his tongue. He sucked back up the length of Harry’s cock, swirling his tongue along the underside as he went. When he got back up to the head, he wrapped his lips tightly around his head and sucked hard until it fell out of his mouth with a loud pop.

Harry whimpered at the loss of contact.

Draco lavished the head of Harry’s dick with his tongue, wrapping it around the head and dipping it into the slit, while his hand gripped the base of his cock and pumped. Draco wrapped his lips around Harry’s shaft and sucked up and down, up and down over and over, his tongue swirling along the underside and over the head every few strokes.

“HOLY FUCK!” Harry thought Draco-FUCKING-Malfoy was sucking his cock! It was the hottest fucking blow job he’d ever had. Draco’s strong, nimble hands seemed to know exactly how he liked to be stroked. Draco’s tongue skillfully coaxed drop after drop of precome from Harry’s cock. A small voice in the back of his mind was shouted about how wrong this all was, trying to convince Harry he didn’t want this. This was Draco Malfoy after all, they were supposed to hate each other. Draco was a former Death Eater and tormented him all through Hogwarts. But as he watched Draco’s blond head bob on is cock, hair falling around his face and brushing Harry’s thighs, a larger, stronger voice in his head stuffed a napkin in that smaller voice’s mouth, sat on him and reminded Harry about all the times he dreamed of Draco begging for his cock, and here he was, on his knees giving him the hottest fucking blow job he’d ever had. Harry gripped the edge of the chair and decided to turn his brain off and just enjoy himself.

Harry’s breathing quickened and he gasped when Draco’s tongue dipped into his slit. Draco licked the tip with short little swipes. Then he wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s dick and hollowed his cheeks and sucked as his tongue lavished just tip of Harry’s dick.

The tip of Harry’s cock was already so sensitive with his arousal and Draco’s zealous ministrations were intense and torturous.

“Ahh! Draco! Puuh-Please!”

Harry didn’t know what he was asking for but Draco must have because he stopped what he was doing, giving Harry a positively diabolical smirk. He licked stripes up Harry’s dick like a popsicle and when Harry whimpered he wrapped his lips around the shaft of his dick and deep throated him to the hilt. Harry groaned loudly. Draco pried one of Harry’s hands off the edge of the chair and placed it on his own head. Harry got the hint and buried his fingers into Draco’s hair, gripping tightly as Draco began moving up and down on Harry’s cock. One of Draco’s hands stroked his own cock in time with the bobbing of his head on Harry’s cock, while the other snaked its way under Harry’s shirt to tweak his nipple.

Harry squeaked when Draco reached his nipple. Draco heard the sound and groaned around Harry’s cock sending vibrations through Harry that made him jerk and twitch. Draco redoubled his pace and continued playing with Harry’s nipple, rubbing and pinching it mercilessly. Harry’s hips bucked up into Draco’s mouth as Harry’s hand followed Draco’s head.

Harry was so close. He could feel his balls begin to tighten in that familiar way. “haaa haa uuhh I-I’m oh Merlin! I’m gonna come!” Harry gasped out. His hand tightened in Draco’s hair and pushed him down on his cock. Draco groaned around Harry’s cock and allowed him to grind his face into his groin.

Harry gripped Draco’s head with both hands and fucked up into his mouth, grunting his release into Draco’s mouth. Draco swallowed it down, not letting a single drop slip past his lips.

Harry watched, boneless as Draco suckled his wilting dick and cleaned it with his tongue. Draco rocked back on his heels a bit, revealing that his own dick was wilting, having come on the floor between Harry’s legs. Draco tucked Harry back into his trousers and straightened the apron back over his lap. Then he returned to his seat to stand up from under the table. In full view of Harry’s voracious scrutiny he tucked himself back into his trousers. Harry noticed Draco wasn’t wearing pants, If he wasn’t already completely spent and boneless, he would’ve been turned on by that.

From his back pocket Draco pulled out his wallet, he placed £800 on the table and a business card. He plucked the pen from Harry’s breast pocket and flipped the card over, scribbling something on the back. When he’d finished he put the card and the pen in Harry’s breast pocket.

Draco hooked a finger under Harry’s chin, guiding him up from his boneless slump. He pressed his lips to Harry’s chastely at first. Harry’s eyes flutter shut and he sighed into the kiss. Draco’s lips part and Harry’s follow. Tentatively Draco dipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry can taste himself on Draco, it’s salty and slightly bitter. As the kiss deepens Harry can taste Draco, warm and metallic and sweet. Harry can feel a new kind of warmth spreading through his body like he’s never felt before. Draco’s hand slips into his hair and the kiss depends further, passion flaring like a wildfire between them. Then, just as gently as it started, Draco’s lips pull away. One last chaste kiss falls on Harry’s lips and he opens his eyes to meet Draco’s.

Draco smiled and whispered in Harry’s ear “I’ve fantasized about sucking you off for years now, among other things. I wonder what your fantasy is.”

Draco straightened and buttoned up his jacket, he walked calmly down the hall to the bathrooms. Harry heard a door open, and a few minutes later he heard the crack of disapparation.

Harry just sits at the table, head swimming in a sea of confusing emotions. He pulls the card out of his pocket. The front reads:

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Potions Master and Magical Artifact Repair_

_Post Owl Box #6580 Diagon Alley_

Harry flipped the card over, scrawled on the back was a Muggle phone number and the words “Call me” written in Draco’s flowing handwriting.

A slow smile grew on Harry’s face as he debated how soon he should call Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment! I'm debating making more chapters so if you like it and want more let me know.


	2. Reaction, Request, and Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's friends react to his salacious actions. Harry requests Draco's attendance. Harry thinks he's making a revelation to his friends but instead gets a shock of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to everyone who kudos'd and commented! I'm feeling all sorts of warm and fuzzys! I'm really glad you all like my writing. 
> 
> When I started writing this fic I just wanted to put our favorite boys into this crazy scene from the funniest prompt I could find. But the more I wrote the more the smut developed a plot (le gasp!) 
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluffy fun. Sorry to anyone who wanted more smut, but I promise there will be more!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco opened the door of the ladies loo and found Blaise giggling, leaning back against a sloping, trough-style sink. From the first stall he heard Pansy hiccup as her gasping breaths evened the way one does after sobbing.  

“‘Ahh! Draco! Puuh-Please!’” Blaise imitated in a high-pitched voice, whole body shaking with silent laughter.

“Fuck off” Draco smiled and flipped Blaise the bird. He moved to the first stall and opened the door. “Pans, you ready to go?”

Pansy sniffed “So much for getting back into the dating scene tonight.” Pansy reached a hand out to Draco and he helped her up. As he hugged her close and took her weight on his shoulder she turned to him, and asked “Draco, when will it stop hurting?”

Draco gave her a soft smile “I don’t know love, but Blaise and I aren’t going anywhere. Let’s get you home. We can go man hunting again tomorrow night.”

“Blaise says you found your man.” Pansy quipped with a half smile perking her up.

Blaise snickered and made a vulgar motion with his hand and mouth.

Draco punched him in the arm and said, “Get over here arsehole, we’re leaving.”

“But I didn’t even get my Russian crepé thingys!” Blaise whined.

“Oh shut up you! I’ll buy you more! I’ve made my big exit! We’re leaving from here. End. Of. Story. Now get over here before I hex you and drag you back home unconscious.” Draco glared fire at his friend, wand in his hand and hand on his hip.

“Come off it, you’re not slick” said Blaise as he pulled out his wand. He stumbled to the door and whispered “Accio dessert.” The plate quietly zipped into his hands. “See, was that so hard?” Blaise stepped over, placing a stasis charm on his plate and wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist, “Whenever you’re ready, slut.”

“Prick.”

Draco apparated them home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry walked into work the next morning whistling a random happy tune. “Good morning Aubrey.” He greeted the hostess as he headed to the back to get started.

Aubrey did a double take and stood at the podium dumbstruck for a moment before squealing like a giddy school-girl and rushing after Harry. “OH MY GODDESS! You took my advice didn’t you! You got laid last night didn’t you! Spill! I want all the details!”

“tsk tsk, a gentleman never kisses and tells” Harry replied with a smile.

“PFFFT! More like a prude never kisses and tells.” Aubrey pouted. “Come on! I’d tell you if I got laid!”

“Yeah, YOU did, after I specifically told you I didn’t want to know” Harry retorted.

“At least confirm for me that it was the blond” Aubrey pleaded.

Harry smiled and acted like he wasn’t going to tell her.

“Come on Jameson! PleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePleasePlease!” Aubrey pestered.

“Fine! Yes, it was the blonde” Harry tried to look put-out but the smile on his face refused to be replaced.

“AHHHHHH! I knew it! Pay up then!” Aubrey held out her hand. Harry looked at her like she had gone mad.

“What are you on about?” Harry questioned.

“I bet you 10 quid that he’d give you his number by the end of the night! You obviously got it and more, so I win. Now pay up.” Aubrey explained.

Harry shook his head smiling “No YOU bet, I never agreed to it. I don’t owe you shite!”

Aubrey pouted. “First you won’t give me any details and now you won’t honor our bet. Some friend you are.”

Harry begrudged her and dug out his wallet just to shut her up. “Fine, fine, here’s your winnings”

Aubrey smiled, “Pleasure doing business with you. So when are you going to see him again?!” Aubrey teased.

Harry blushed “Erm, I don’t know I haven’t called him yet.”

“What do you mean you haven’t called him yet!?” Aubrey practically shouted.

“Isn’t there something about a three day rule?” Harry asked sheepishly.

Aubrey smacked the back of his head “No, stupid! Just do it, do it now!”

“I’ll do it on my lunch break, AWAY from YOU!” Harry taunted.

“UGH! Whatever, just remember who handed him over to you on a silver platter.” Aubrey warned playfully.

“Of course because you went through all that trouble of arranging it so they had to sit in my section” Harry exaggerated.

 

Aubrey giggled and said “Exactly” emphatically, as she returned to her post at the front.

As soon as Aubrey was gone Harry’s palms began to sweat. What was he supposed to say to Malfoy? Or was it Draco now? He was utterly confused.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Draco was in his home workshop brewing a hangover draught for his friends when Pansy stumbled in, late in the afternoon.

“Draco, -hiccup- is it finished yet?” Pansy moaned out, holding her stomach down with one hand and shielding her eyes with the other.

“It would be done much sooner if you and Blaise would quit pestering me.” Draco replied with a calmness he did not feel. He finished the last of 30 clockwise stirs and added the last ingredient, now he just had to let it simmer and wait for the potion to belch. He turned and led Pansy back out of his workshop. “Why don’t you go lay back down on the sofa, I’ll bring out the draught as soon as it’s ready. I’m going to have some tea, would you like some as well?”

“MMMM-HHmmmmm” Pansy mumbled as she flopped back down onto the sofa.

Blaise trudged in from his rooms in a pair of loose pajama bottoms “If you’re making, I’ll have a cuppa as well.” he mumbled through a yawn.

Draco got to work in the kitchen. He and Blaise had moved into their little bachelor pad shortly after Draco had come out of the closet 5 years ago. He could have stayed in the Manor with his mother, but with all the terrible memories of the Dark Lord, he was glad to get out of there.

With Blaise he shared the top two floors of a luxury apartment building in Muggle London. They remodeled the top two floors so that it was split in half by the common areas: a large, professional style kitchen in the center with the living area to the east and a dining area to the west, the whole space had a vaulted ceiling in a modern, open style. The east and west walls and the ceiling were glass windows, allowing for natural light all day long. The north half of the apartment was Draco’s half, while Blaise occupied the south half. Draco’s half contained his home workshop and a wizard-space library on the main floor. The second floor contained a balcony that overlooked the center of the apartment and wrapped around the outside of the building, connecting to Blaise’ balcony outside. He had a master bedroom and ensuite bath as well as a large walk-in closet and a guest room. Blaise had a similarly set up second floor but his first floor was an entertainment haven, containing a pool table, a fully stocked bar, and a theater room. The guest bathroom was located next to the private elevator in the dining room area. He and Blaise bought the whole building from a muggle land magnate and rented mostly to young, wealthy witches and wizards looking to live in style in muggle London, and the occasional odd Muggle. It was a simple investment that had paid dividends. Between it and their trust funds they didn’t need to work at all, but Draco liked to pass his time as a small time Potion’s Master and Magical Artifact Repairist.

Recently divorced, Pansy was staying in Blaise’ guest room until her ex-husband sold their home and she could buy a new place with her half of the estate.

Just as Draco was placing the tea tray on the coffee table in front of Pansy and Blaise he heard a large bellowing belch come from his workshop. Pansy sat up and said “Oh thank Merlin!”

Draco retrieved the draught for his friends and handed each of them the warm glass of fizzing green liquid that smelled vaguely of raw ambergris and a gangrenous infection.

Pansy gagged as she slowly sipped from her cup, while Blaise held his nose and downed the whole glass in one chugg.

Draco returned to the kitchen and began making brunch for himself and his friends. Ever since the Magical Creature Equality Act passed Draco had learned how to cook for himself. It was just too much hassle to hire a full time house elf for the apartment. He flicked his wand over his shoulder and the room filled with up-beat pop songs. He bounced and hummed along as he cooked.

The draught took effect on his friends quickly and when brunch was ready they were joking and laughing loudly.

“No! He didn’t! And I missed it!” Pansy exclaimed.

“What did she miss?” Draco asked as he passed out plates to his friends.

“You sucking off Harry Potter last night” Blaise replied.

Draco blushed and cleared his throat, smiling “Oh, Merlin, It’s not as if this is the first time I’ve hooked up.”

“Yeah but with Harry Fucking Potter? Draco love, were you thinking at all?” Pansy asked incredulously.

“He was thinking with his dick Pans, as usual” Blaise laughed.

Draco threw a pillow from the sofa at Blaise’ head. Blaise reacted quickly and blocked it with his free hand before it hit either himself or his plate of food.

“Seriously Draco, Potter is nothing but trouble” Pansy joked.     

Draco grinned “Possibly, but last night was the most fun I’ve had in ages. Besides, you were the one that pointed out my tendency to date guys that resemble him. I didn’t realize until I saw him last night but, I think……” Draco paused thoughtfully unsure which of the myriad of thoughts buzzing through his mind he was willing to admit to aloud, “I think he’s interesting and I have no doubt this could end horribly horribly wrong. But something about last night felt…. different.”

Blaise burst out laughing, and won a set of glares from his friends. “I’m sorry I just can’t help it! You sound ridiculous. ‘He’s interesting,’ ‘it felt different,’ Come off it mate! You had your bit of fun last night but I give it 1 week before you’re at each other’s throats like a couple of Blast-ended Skrewts! It’s in your blood to hate each other.”

Draco frowned “I don’t hate him. I haven’t hated him since the trials when he spoke out for my mother and me and kept us from prison.” Truthfully, ever since Harry rescued him from the fiendfyre he’d had dreams about Harry. After the trial the dreams had turned more sensual and now, every month or so he woke up sweating and sticky with green eyes and messy dark hair begging him for more. “Besides, If I’ve changed enough to live in Muggle London I’m sure he’s changed some too.”

“Hey, it’s your life, screw whoever you like, just don’t say we didn’t warn you” Blaise playfully warned.

Draco rolled his eyes and waved him off.

“This whole discussion is pointless, it’s not as if you’re going to see him again.” Pansy reasoned.

Just then Draco’s phone chirped with a new text message.

_Are you free Monday? I’d like to thank you for last night. -H_

Suddenly the phone whipped out of his hands and into Blaise’. Blaise shared the screen with Pansy and they both started giggling.

“Hey!” Draco shouted and flicked his wand, taking his phone back the same way it had been stolen from him.

“You gave him your Muggle number!?” Pansy exclaimed. Blaise hyperventilated with laughter.

Draco blushed and read the text again. So, it seemed he made an impression.

“So what are you going to say?” Pansy asked

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Draco teased. He saved the number in his phone as ‘Wonder boy’ and replied.

_I suppose I could free up some time for you. What did you have in mind? -D_

Draco almost made the mistake of setting his phone down in his lap; at the last moment he saw Blaise raise his wand out of the corner of his eye and tightened his hand around his phone.

Pansy giggled “He said yes. Oh Merlin!”

Between laughs Blaise said “Enjoy it while you can!”

“I think I will thank you very much!” Draco sassed back.

Another chirp. He ignored Blaise and Pansy’s taunts and giggles.

_Since you don’t mind Muggle restaurants, dinner at Tranquilité and Truffles at 7 pm. 1204 Boomslang Ave._

Draco stared puzzled at the message for a moment before replying.

_I’ve never heard of it. Sounds interesting though, I’ll see you there._   

Draco promptly locked his phone and stashed it in the pocket of his trousers. With a flick of his wand Draco’s plate returned itself to the sink and began washing itself. “You’re both just jealous I have a date and you don’t!” Draco said as he rose smoothly.

“Awe come now! Don’t run off! We’ll be nice, Promise!” Blaise called after him.

“I’m not running off, I’ve got some business to attend to in my workshop.” Draco replied. “You’re more than welcome to assist me in grinding sneezewort and brewing belladonna extract.”

“Sure sure, soon as my latest crop of fucks is ready to harvest I’ll spare a few for you, till then I’m clean out.” Blaise mocked.  

“Draco! Are we still going out tonight?” Pansy asked. “I know I got a bit carried away last night but you promised me a weekend of single, available men!”

“Of course Pans, be ready for 8- we’ll grab some food round the corner at that pub you like and then we’ll hit all the best clubs london has to offer.” Draco replied.

Pansy and Blaise began bickering about the best places to pick up men as Draco shut his workshop door. He pulled out his phone and read the last text that had come in.

_I think you’ll like it. It’s pretty casual gfhcv but feel free to wear another ‘fuck me’ suit!_

Another message came in while he was reading.

_OM! I’m so sorry, I did not say that! My coworker stole my phone! Please excuse me while I go murder her!_

Draco laughed and replied.

_You can’t handle the ‘fuck me’ suit yet. But I’m sure we’ll get there ;)_

Draco spent the rest of the day with a wide grin that persisted no matter what Blaise and Pansy said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry rushed into the noisy cafe and slumped into the booth across from Ron and Hermione. After the weekend he’d had, he almost slept through their weekly, Monday morning breakfast together. Ron was his handler for the smuggling case since it wouldn’t look so suspicious for Harry to be meeting with his best friend every week. “Sorry I’m late, I overslept.” Harry apologised.

“No worries mate, we haven’t even ordered yet” Ron replied as he perused the menu.  

Hermione looked up from the law book she was taking notes from. “So, any updates?” she asked.

Harry slid a folder across the table to her “nothing noteworthy, but I’ve finally gotten myself on the catering staff. If there is any criminal activity going on in this business I’m pretty certain it’s happening in there.”he said.

  
At that moment, the waitress came over and she took their order and their menus and left them alone again.   

Hermione read through the reports and began checking Harry’s calculations. She was the lead Solicitor for the case, which made these meetings that much more effective and useful.

“That’s two weeks worth of observations and the financials for the restaurant. Everything seems to be adding up there, and I haven’t noticed any unusual deliveries or suspicious behavior in any of the delivery guys.” Harry told her. Hermione just nodded and continued checking his maths.

“What about the other employees? Anyone jumping out at you as magical or otherwise suspicious?” Ron asked.

“I’ve made friends with the manager/hostess, Aubrey. She can be a real hard ass and very annoying but otherwise she seems clean. It’s the Head manager Dimitri-who splits his time between the restaurant and the catering business- that I’m suspicious of. They claim he’s the owner’s cousin, but his accent seems fake and he’s constantly on buying trips despite the ordering rep having an entirely different schedule. I’ll be working more closely with him next weekend. We’ve got a charity ball Friday, a private party Saturday, and large wedding Sunday. I couldn’t get any real details about the private party so I think it holds the most promise for a possible delivery of illegal merchandise.” 

“The ordering rep is also an obvious choice since she does all the traveling, research, and purchasing for the company. I haven’t had much interaction with her, so I’m still looking into her. All I’ve been able to find out is that her name is Inga. She comes by the restaurant once a month to assess our volume and go over the menu for the next month with the head chef. I heard a rumor that she’ll be at the Saturday event because the customer asked for a specialty product. I’ll know more after I meet the rest of the catering team this weekend.” 

 

Ron nodded “sounds good to me mate. Any worries about your cover? Did anyone notice you?”

Harry had expected this question, “No worries, but someone did recognise me. It was late and none of my coworkers heard them call me Harry. I stuck with the cover story and I’m confident they won’t muck it up.”

Ron frowned “Are you sure? Who was it? I should send someone out to wipe their memories.”

“NO! ….I mean, that’s not necessary. They bought my cover. They won’t be a problem.”

“Still, who was it, we’ll put a tail on them to be sure” Ron replied.  

 

Harry blushed and Hermione noticed. “Harry? Who was it?”

“It was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini …. and …… Malfoy” Harry winced, knowing exactly what type of shit storm he was in for. When it didn’t come, he raised his eyes to meet his friends’ eyes. Boredom showed on both their faces.

“Just them?” Ron asked nonchalantly.

Hermione studied Harry’s face a while longer.

“What do you mean ‘Just them’? Ron, did you hear me? I said Malfoy!” Harry whispered as loud as he dared.

Ron nodded his head “Yeah I heard you. But a few months ago- while you were working security for those Muggle politicians- I investigated a string of poisonings within the Ministry. Malfoy and his potions saved Al Johnson- from Dad’s group in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. At first I went spare, but Kingsley made me work with him. He wasn’t a total prat like he was in school and after he saved Al and a few others, I had to thank him on behalf of the Ministry. We ended up talking a bit and he kinda apologized- or, at least as much as a Malfoy can apologize- for all the shit that happened during the war. He’s changed a lot. ‘Spose it’s not so hard to figure, now that he’s out from under Voldemort’s thumb. Plus there was that whole mess with the other death eaters calling the Malfoys traitors and assassinating Lucious before he could stand trial.”

Hermione nodded “Didn’t you know? He’s been really active in rebuilding the wizarding world. He sponsored an orphanage in Cardiff for victims of the war and spoke in favor of my Magical Creature Equality Act 2 years ago. He was at the celebration the night it passed, he congratulated me and he admitted, in a roundabout way, that he had been a bigot and apologized.”

“I was at that party! I didn’t see him at all!” Harry practically shouted.   

  
Hermione gave him a withering look and he calmed slightly. When she was satisfied they weren’t drawing any undue attention anymore she replied “No you wouldn’t have seen him, he left early. YOU were late and you both showed up already pissed off your asses! Remember, that was also the day you and Ron finally made up after you came out. You both got plastered, pulled a full monty and sang the Chuddly Cannons fight song on top of my billiards table!”   

“Oh” was all Harry could manage, feeling thoroughly chastised, all the while his head spun with the new information. Draco the philanthropist and social justice advocate? How had he missed all these changes to his boyhood rival? Of course he knew the answer was that he’d been denying his crush on the blonde ever since divorcing Ginny, and any mention of Draco sent him running.  “So what? Am I the only one who doesn’t know about this change of his?”

“Looks like, mate” Ron shrugged. “I also know he had one son with Astoria Greengrass and divorced her to come out of the closet as gay. I heard the only reason he even agreed to marry her in the first place was to get an heir to fulfill an unbreakable vow his mother made when he was just a baby. Some stupid pureblood tradition nonsense.”

“Any moment now one of us is going to start growing horns or I’m going to look down and realize I’m starkers, and then I’m going to wake up because this HAS to be a dream!” Harry thought. “So you guys don’t hate him anymore?” He asked.

Hermione shook her head “I wouldn’t say we’re friends now, but I do go to him for hard to brew potions every now and again. He has a small shop on Diagon Alley where he practices as a potions master and repairs rare magical artifacts. He also owns the largest luxury mixed muggle/magic-folk condo building in all of London.”

Ron nodded in agreement, “Yeah and I’m not about to invite him to Christmas or anything, he IS still a twat. He’s just less of a twat than he was in school. But I agree, we shouldn’t have to worry about Malfoy blowing your cover.”

In that moment Harry’s brain decided to take a merry little trip straight to the gutter, because at the mention of Draco attached to the the word ‘blowing’ Harry blushed and smiled and looked anywhere but at his friends.

Ron was oblivious as usual, but Hermione saw. “Harry? Whats wrong?”

“Oi mate! You alright?” Ron said, finally noticing the change in Harry.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine mate. It’s nothing, really. Just a touch of the giggles is all.” Harry said, trying not to laugh.

Their food came then and Harry changed the topic to the kids. It seemed Rose and Hugo had just learned how to boost each other and were wreaking all sorts of mischief and mayhem in the house. Teddy seemed to be teaching James and Albus bad habits like talking back to their mother and calling people poopy heads. And little Lily was learning to write her letters at a speed that seemed to be impressing her ‘Auntie ‘Mione’.

The Trio sat and ate and caught up like they would any other day. Harry didn’t tell his friends about his date with Draco, let alone the events of Friday night. Despite their nonplussed response to his surprisingly amiable run in with Draco and their truly earth-shattering revelations about Draco’s post-war crusade of atonement, he doubted they would be as accepting if he told them… what? That he’d let Draco blow him at work? That he was going on a date with Draco? That he’d had a secret crush on Draco for years and was finally acting on it? It sounded like the start to a bad porno. No, his friends didn’t need to know about the drastic change in their dynamic yet. Not while he wasn’t even sure what what that new dynamic was. So far he and Draco’s entire relationship consisted of 7 years of vaguely murderous rivalry and a blow job. Albeit a really, really, REALLY good blow job.

  
Rather than dwell on the possibly terrible outcomes Harry chose to focus on the happy butterflies as he prepared for his date. When he left for the restaurant, he was a ball of nervous, happy tension.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! Next chapter, Harry and Draco go on a date! 
> 
> Comment, and let me know what you think!


	3. Dubious Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite hesitation, Draco shows up for his date with Harry. Drama and Debauchery ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is so late. Life happened and the muse decided to go on vacation for a while. If it makes you feel any better I have already started the next chapter and I've fleshed out an outline for the rest of the story. Now I just have to write it. 
> 
> Good news is I'm REALLY proud of this chapter AND its got SMUT!!!! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Draco stepped into the muggle restaurant and scanned the tables. When he didn’t find Harry, he stepped up to the hostess podium and responded to the young woman. “Yes I’m meeting someone. Check under “Pot-ah, no Jameson please.” 

 

“Ah, yes, you must be Mr. Malfoy. We’ve got your table all set. If you would, please follow me.” The hostess replied, stepping from behind the podium and leading him through a set of double doors and down a hallway with private seating. She stopped at the opening second from the end and tapped the wall as she ushered Draco in. Harry stood as Draco entered. “The waitress will be with you shortly” The hostess said as she excused herself.  

 

“Thank you.” Harry replied cheerfully. 

 

The back wall of the restaurant was floor-to-ceiling double doors that looked out onto a lower courtyard behind the building. It was too cold to have the doors open today, but he could imagine how nice it could be when it was warm. The private booths were separated by movable paneled dividers painted in the same pale aqua as the rest of the restaurant. It was quaint but sophisticated. 

 

The two looked awkwardly at each other for a moment, taking each other in. Draco was dressed impeccably, as always. He wore a mint green button up, open at the collar and sleeves cuffed at 3/4 length, with a bespoke silver and charcoal patterned vest and matching pants. Harry on the other hand wore a plain black v-neck fitted shirt with a tan tweed jacket and matching pants. 

 

Harry found his voice first, clearing his throat and saying “Hi Mal- Er, Draco, I’m glad you could make it.” He fumbled his way around the table. When he reached the side Draco was on he couldn’t decide between shaking his hand and giving him a hug, so it turned into an awkward bro-hug, with their shaking hands between them and his free hand wrapped around Draco’s shoulders. 

 

Draco found Harry’s nervousness amusing but he stifled his grin and growing chuckle. It wouldn’t do to laugh at Harry and ruin the night before it even began. Instead he smiled pleasantly and replied, “Well, I still haven’t figured out what your fantasy is.” 

 

Harry’s hand jerked and the chair he was pulling out for Draco scraped loudly on the floor. Draco stifled another chuckle and gracefully sat in the chair Harry had pulled out for him.  

 

“Ha, Er… Right…. Erm,” Harry fumbled for words, a bright red blush creeping up his neck from under his shirt. Instead of answering Draco’s question, he took his seat and busied himself with his napkin and menu. 

 

“Are we blushing, Potter? I wonder how far down it goes.” Draco purred from behind his menu, hiding the gentle flush that was spreading across his own face. 

 

Harry’s fists tightened on the menu as he lifted it higher to cover his face more. Under his breath he mumbled, “I knew this was a bad idea.” He didn’t quite say it loud enough for Draco to hear, but Draco didn’t need to; after years of taunting Harry, he was practically an expert at reading him. Just as Harry began to voice his comeback, Draco interrupted “I’m sorry, old habits and such. I just can’t help it sometimes; you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” 

 

“Is that why you taunted me all through school? Because you thought it was cute?” Harry asked, incredulously.  

 

“Partially, yes. Of course I had no idea what those feelings were back then, and if anyone had tried to convince me that it was because I liked you I’d’ve hexed their bollocks off.” Draco admitted. 

 

Harry’s brow furrowed as he nodded in thought. 

 

Draco sighed and looked around the restaurant more thoroughly. “I didn't know what to expect when you invited me out, but I must admit, it's nicer than I expected. A sort of rustic elegance.” 

 

Harry seemed to accept the subject change for what it was and explained the funny rugby accident that caused the head chef of Sălbatic to become good friends with the owner of  _ Tranquilité and Truffles _ . As the short story progressed, Harry’s face became more and more animated. Draco had no clue what Harry was on about, but he liked the way Harry’s eyes lit up as he discussed the sport. Draco listened with feigned fascination, making a mental note to figure out what sort of sport rugby was. 

 

“Well since you're so acquainted with this place, I'll defer to your judgment.” Draco said pleasantly as he folded his menu and placed it aside.  

 

“What?” Harry questioned loudly. 

 

Draco smiled back and replied “I said I trust you to order for me. Besides you can tell a lot about a person by what they order, especially if it's for another person.” 

 

Draco watched as Harry paled a bit and swallowed noticeably. Just as he contemplated relenting and picking for himself, Harry seemed to find his nerve and asked, “Do you still like sweet things?” Draco smirked and nodded. “Good. Then I know exactly what we’ll have. Actually I picked this restaurant because you were always eating sweets in school. This place is actually based on an muggle movie, French-Mayan fusion: nearly everything has chocolate in it.”

 

Harry chanced a glance through his lashes at Draco’s face and smiled at the impressed shock he found there. 

 

Draco chuckled a bit. “I’m not sure what stuns me more: the fact that you seem to have me pegged so well or the fact that I’ve never heard of this place before.” 

 

Harry chuckled as well. “I don’t want to brag but I’m a pretty big foodie and finding the latest up and coming restaurants has become my hobby. This place has only been open 7 months but there’s already talk that they are being considered for Michelin stars in the next round of judging.  

 

The waitress came by and Harry ordered a bottle of white wine and something called ‘Armonde’s special for 2.’ 

 

When the waitress left, Harry was giggling. “What’s so funny?” Draco questioned. 

 

Harry shook his head and calmed himself. “Nothing, it’s nothing” 

 

“No really, tell me.” Draco implored. 

 

“It’s - it’s just that, I never would’ve guessed you could be nice, let alone to me. You were such a spoiled little brat in school, and such a daddy’s boy. If you asked me 10 years ago what I thought you and I might do if we met out in the real world, the LAST thing I’d say would be having dinner in a romantic restaurant. This whole situation is just so ridiculous.”        

 

“Yes, well, ten years ago we were different people.” Draco replied with a sigh. 

 

Harry frowned. “You’ve certainly changed, but I haven’t. I wasn’t the problem back then- you were the one always picking fights. You NEVER left me alone. Your head was shoved so far up your father and Voldemort’s asses that you couldn’t see how poorly they treated you, let alone how asinine their ideals were. My school life would’ve been a whole lot simpler if you hadn't been so, so…. You.” 

 

“Oh PLEASE! I wasn’t the only one who was intolerable back in school!” Draco mocked.  “You were the ‘Golden Boy’, savior of the wizarding world, with all this fame and glory for the vaunted accomplishment of LIVING! BIG DEAL! You had the whole wizarding world eating out of your palms and you didn't even appreciate it! Couldn’t even be bothered to properly learn our customs or our etiquette!” 

 

Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. He had known it would come to this. He wanted to get up from the table- leave the pig headed prick before wands were drawn- but his rage glued him to his seat. This fight was more than 7 years in the making and Harry would be damned if he was going to be the one to back down  first. Instead he decided to glare daggers at Draco and let him vent while he formulated his comeback. 

 

Draco knew in the back of his mind he should stop but his rage was boiling over and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Insead he rode the wave of his anger and let Harry have it. 

 

“You were a right shit-for-brains, knew nothing about the wizarding world or any of the problems it faced! Did you know that the Spanish inquisition nearly wiped out the entire wizarding community there? All because a witch married into the wrong Muggle family. Do you know anything about the constant attacks the Wizarding world has faced? As generation after generation of intolerant muggles rape and murder witches and wizards? Constantly denying our existence and trying to systematically wipe our race from this earth? Do you have any IDEA what it’s like as a child in a hidden world, too young to control your magic and fearful every time you leave home you could be spotted as being magic and killed? Voldemort only managed to take power the first time because the wizarding world was so fed up that we -the more powerful yet less numerous race- were forced into the shadows for fear of extinction!”

 

Draco spat the last words, and paused to take a deep breath. He had started off jokingly enough, but sitting across a silent Harry had sparked a fire in him. His past and current political stances merged into his speech and it all came out like word vomit. He could feel his hands shaking under the table. Before he could fully regain his calm, Harry was already half-whispering, half-shouting back at him. 

 

“I knew this was a bad idea! I was a fool to believe you could really change! You’re still the same insufferable bigoted pure-blood snob as you’ve always been! Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater! And all that talk about “being afraid to go out as a child” is utter shite! Plenty of wizarding families get along just fine in the muggle world, as long as they’re not closed-minded fools!”

 

Harry’s whole body was shaking and now that he’d started his counterattack he couldn’t seem to stop. “I may not have been raised in the wizarding world but I guarantee my childhood was worse than yours or any other Death Eaters! You had parents, and family that cared for you. You had a room and a bed and a warm meal every night. Brand new clothes of your own and probably LOADS of toys! Not to mention you probably had servants and elves to wait on you hand and foot! Do you know what my childhood was like? I WAS the servant!” Harry’s voice quavered a moment but he swallowed and regained it quickly. 

 

“As soon as I could hold a broom I had chores. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs on a pile of old rags and blankets I scrounged together to make a cot. I cooked and cleaned every morning and every night for my Aunt and Uncle. All the while they verbally abused me every chance they got! About how I was “abnormal” or a “burden” on them, denying me breakfast and supper regularly. I once spent a whole month with only the little food I could scrounge together at school after the other kids finished their lunch!”

 

Harry choked out a derisive laugh before pushing on- “And school was little better. My cousin Dudley’s favorite recess game was getting his friends together to beat me to a pulp. The other kids teased me for my tattered, baggy, hand-me-down clothes. They had all the teachers fooled so well that the ONE time I tried to ask for help they suspended me for 3 days for ‘spreading lies’. The teachers hated me because I never had my homework, because I was too busy doing all the housework at home to do it. It’s a wonder I learned to read at all! After all of that I should have hated muggles just like Voldemort, but I don’t because I’m not EVIL!” 

 

Harry shouted the last bit. He was panting at the end of his rant, red in the face. He was trying to read Draco’s expression but his vision was all blurred. It took him a second to realize his face was damp with tears. It had been a while since he spoke about his childhood, and he didn’t ever remember telling anyone out loud about exactly how poorly his Aunt and Uncle had treated him.

 

A knock on the wall startled the pair of them and Harry hurried to hide his face in his napkin. The server stepped in and gracefully presented the appetizers and the bottle of wine. The appetizer was a beautiful pair of spot prawns grilled and dusted with chipotle and chocolate powder and a smoked saffron aioli. 

 

After the server left, Harry mentally prepared to make his exit. He started to say as much when he finally looked up at Draco. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting the reaction to be but it certainly wasn’t that look: a mixture of guilt and compassion. It was strange seeing it on Draco; he’d seen it loads of times on Dumbledore and Sirius and Lupin and Hermione and Ron and Ginny…. But he never imagined he’d be receiving that look from Draco Malfoy of all people. There was something else in his expression though, something he couldn’t quite name, but it made him freeze and wait for whatever Draco had to say.     

 

“I never knew that about your childhood.” Draco whispered. 

 

Harry sighed as the proverbial weight of his past- one he didn’t even realize he was still carrying- lifted from his shoulders. Somehow his former tormenter acknowledging his suffering meant more than all the people he loved doing the same. “Yeah, well, what's done is done. I’ve made my peace with it for the most part. The wizarding world was a godsend for me. In it I’ve found the family I never had, and a life I could only have dreamed about as a child. Growing up, I never knew my parents were murdered. I always thought it was an accident. So when I found out about them, the first war, and Voldemort, it felt like my duty- to honor their memory and sacrifice- not to let Voldemort win. So I made fighting him my life, that last year nearly consumed me. If it weren’t for Hermione and Ron, I might’ve lost myself.” 

 

“When the war ended, I guess I did change a bit. I had to redefine myself without an Evil Dark Lord to fight. I lost so many people in the last battle that the grief nearly tore me apart. Ginny was my rock for a while after. We built a family together. But the things that brought us together during the war didn’t really stand up in the real world.” Harry said wearily.  

 

They ate in silence for a while. Harry played with his appetizer before actually tasting it. The prawns were cooked perfectly: light and buttery. The sauce added a smoky exotic flavor. When Harry finally looked up at Draco his expression was soft and pensive and full of compassion.   

 

“I never thought about what the war meant to you. Honestly, I never thought about what the war meant to me either, I just followed my father. When I got my first assignment, 6th year- to kill Dumbledore- I about shit myself. I agonized over my task and I….. I couldn’t do it. Snape stepping in literally saved my life. I realized that night that it wasn’t my war. It wasn’t my cause. But by that point, I was involved. I couldn’t untangle myself from the war without sentencing myself or my parents to death. So I did as I was told and tried my best to be as useless as possible. When you and your friends were brought to the manor I knew it was you immediately. But I didn’t say so because that would’ve meant you had lost and Voldemort had won and I would be stuck in eternal fear. I fought you during the final battle but only because I had no choice. I probably could have taken you down but I held back and hoped you won.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed at that but let Draco continue. Ron was right, He was still a twat- just less so. 

 

Draco smirked a bit at Harry’s eye roll but pushed on- “When the fiendfyre became unstoppable, I was sure I was done. That karma was coming to collect after all the bad I had done in the name of self-preservation. But then you came along and rescued me. The savior of the wizarding world- and my supposed enemy- saved my life. I took that as a sign from the universe and decided that day to make up for my and my family’s transgressions. I wasn’t trying to make excuses for the Death Eaters earlier, I just….. everyone seems to forget that the first war started because an evil man took advantage of a bad situation, and getting rid of him didn’t fix the original problems. So whether you want to believe it or not, I have changed. I may never be able to truly atone for what we’ve done, but I’ll work till my dying breath to try to heal the wounds of the Wizarding world caused by the War, and try to fix some of the problems that caused the war, so that a new one never starts.” Draco finished passionately.   

 

“Yeah, I guess I can understand that. And I do believe you. I mean, we were still kids back then, what matters more is that we’re on the same side now, right? I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Harry apologized. 

 

“I probably would have snapped too if someone was trying to tell me about a “poor childhood” after what you went through. Why didn’t any of that ever go public? And WHO in MERLIN’S NAME decided it was a good idea to leave you with those awful people?” Draco questioned jokingly, trying to keep the conversation on something they could agree on again. 

 

Harry sighed and chuckled “Actually it was a combination of Dumbledore and a powerful ancient magic my mother placed on me when she sacrificed herself for me. From that day forward, my childhood was protected by her love, so long as I could call her family’s home my home, I was safe from the wizarding world. When you lump all the bad stuff together, it does sound pretty terrible, but it could have been worse. I could have ended up in an orphanage like Voldemort, or I could have grown up as a celebrity with a wizarding family who would’ve spoiled me like you.” Harry smirked at the snide huff that drew out of Draco. He began to understand Draco’s comment about finding Harry’s embarrassment cute- indignation looked pretty damn adorable on the blond.  

 

“There was never any love lost with my Uncle, but despite her general disdain for me, there were a few moments when my Aunt showed some genuine compassion for me over the years. Those are probably the only fond memories I have of my childhood.” Harry finished a bit airily, with a small smile gracing his face.  

 

The waiter came then to clear their plates and served the entree: a mid-rare duck breast with butternut squash pureé and a spicy mayan dark chocolate sauce that was velvety smooth and the perfect blend of sweet and bitter and salty and spicy.

 

“Will you tell me about one of them?” Draco asked, paying little attention to the bite he was about to put in his mouth. Before Harry could answer though, Malfoy moaned. Loudly. “……….. OMG! HARRRYYYYY! This duck! And this sauce! I’m in HEAVEN!!!!!! What IS this?” Draco exclaimed as he melted into his chair and fanned himself, completely undone. 

 

Harry laughed. A deep hearty laugh like he hadn’t had in a long while. “So, what does my choice for you say about me? Hmm?” Harry teased. 

 

Draco smirked back at him “That we’ll get along just fine. Better than fine even!” He took another bite. “My god! What did they put in here, crack?!” Draco effused. 

 

Harry choked on the sip of wine he had just taken and was half-coughing, half-laughing for a solid minute. When he finally caught his breath, he giggled out “How do you know about CRACK!?”      

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ve been a landlord in the heart of Muggle London for more than 5 years now. I probably know more about it than you do.” 

 

Harry nodded, surprised .“Really? 5 years in Muggle London and this is the first I’m hearing about it? Hermione was right, I’ve had my head buried in the sand for far too long.” Harry shook his head and Malfoy beamed around another mouthful of duck. “Tell me about it. What’s your property like?” 

 

“It’s a high rise luxury apartment building. I rent out the bottom floor to a few small businesses, a small spa and hair dresser, a pet kennel with full groomer and walker services, a 24 hour corner store and deli. Makes things easy for the renters to have all that stuff near by.”

 

Harry nodded as he ate, savoring the play of flavors over the richness of the duck. 

 

“Then the second floor I turned into the renter amenities: main office, gym, pool, and a party hall. There are 30 floors with 75 units, plus my penthouse. It cost nearly an arm and a leg to remodel the place how Blaise and I wanted it, but it was worth every penny. We started turning a profit about 2 and a half years ago and now it practically runs itself.” Draco gushed as if he was speaking of his child. 

“We hired an expert architect in wizarding space, so some of the units are adjustable depending on the occupant’s needs. And I can even adjust the number of units down to 70 or up to 105 depending on changes in market demand.”  

 

“So you rent to Witches and Wizards only?” Harry questioned. From what Ron and Hermione told him he figured he knew the answer, but listening to Draco gush was really worth the repetition.  

 

“No, I rent some of the one and two bedroom flats in the lower floors to muggles. Those rooms don’t have any wizard space modifications so the Ministry approved it as a mixed living apartment building. We’ve apparently become the most popular luxury apartments for young adults in both communities. I’ve actually become quite the matchmaker if I do say so myself. One couple I fixed up just upgraded from 2 one bedrooms to one of the whole floor units with wizarding space! I can’t wait to see what that young muggle woman does with it! She had so many ideas her wife and I never would have thought of! Like she wants to-” 

 

“WAIT! You’re telling me that you not only matched a witch and a muggle but you matched lesbians?” Harry asked incredulously. 

 

Draco just smiled and nodded, basking in the glory of it. He was particularly proud of that one; the witch was all thumbs when it came to anything social. It had taken WEEKS before she figured out that the singles mixer was for single people to meet, rather than a potion brewing party. And he didn’t even want to THINK about how long it took to teach her how to flirt once he got her there.  

 

“This I HAVE to see! You, a matchmaker!” Harry laughed “I just can’t picture it.” 

 

“Yes well, when your best friends are Blaise and Pansy- the two most gossipy birds in either London- you get to learn who fancies who with a single look” Draco replied silkily, giving Harry a look that made Harry’s stomach do a flip. 

 

Harry blushed and looked away. “So ah, Hermione tells me you’ve also got a side business on Diagon Alley?” 

 

Draco smiled, and gracefully let Harry change the subject. “Yes, I got my Potions Master title about 3 years ago and I’ve been dabbling in Magical Artifact repair since my days in Hogwarts. So just to keep busy I have a small shop that I practice out of. It passes the time, more like a hobby than a business. What about you? Working two jobs to support the kids?” 

 

Harry was prepared for it this time. “Yes well, as an Auror my fame works against me. So I can’t work the better paying and more high profile cases. Working as a low level Auror, catching street criminals is about all they’ll let me do unless they can parade me around in front of the cameras. But I refused to go back to that! So I got a weekend job to make sure my kids have everything they could possibly need.”

 

Harry gestured to their plates as he took a sip of wine. “Plus I’m a bit of a foodie and working in such a nice restaurant around such delicious food used to be a dream of mine, before I became a wizard that is. Cooking for my Aunt and Uncle every day taught me a lot about food and I always thought I’d be a chef. So I thought working as a waiter and working my way into the kitchen could be a fun side job. I could have just used the money my parents left me, and I do, but I think you can understand wanting to stay busy and working.” 

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, I certainly do. But why not open your own place then? Somewhere you can use magic?” 

 

“My fame would attract too much attention in the wizarding world, both negative and positive. Plus, I’ve never run a business before, let alone a restaurant. Gaining the experience I’m getting there is worth more than my autonomy.” Harry reasoned. “Maybe in a few years I might try opening a small cafe or something. But for now I’m happy to learn the ropes on someone else’s knut.” 

 

Draco seemed to accept that answer and Harry let go of a breath he was holding in. “Seems practical, I guess. But that doesn’t leave much time to see your kids, does it?” Draco asked. 

 

“No, but I fit it in. For now anyway. My oldest, James, is still only 4 yet. So he won’t start taking lessons for another year. While Ginny goes to practice during the day, I’m at home with the kids. Then I work nights either at the Aurors office during the week or at the restaurant on weekends. It works out pretty well since Ginny and I parted on such good terms and our schedules managed to line up exactly opposite.” Harry explained. 

 

“How about you? Do you have any kids?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I have a son, Scorpius, with my ex-wife, Astoria Greengrass. I’m sure you heard the big SCANDAL shortly after the trials.” Draco exaggerated, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of the whole situation. 

 

Harry blushed. “No actually I hadn’t.” He held out his hand across the table to shake Draco’s and said “Hi my name is Harry Potter, the only wizard ever that refuses to read tabloid gossip.” Draco shook his hand and chuckled at the gesture. 

 

“Well. It was splattered all over The Prophet for nearly a month. I took my prearranged in-laws to court to try to set magical Law precedence to break a pureblood prearrangement contract. It would’ve been the first ever of its kind if it had succeeded.”

 

Draco sighed. “Unfortunately, the lead judge on the wizengamot that presided over my case was Astoria’s third Uncle once-removed and a staunch traditionalist. He threw out my case and I was forced to marry Astoria until an heir was conceived. Don’t get me wrong; I want kids and I can’t imagine not having Scorpious, but with the advancements in fertility magics as they are right now, I could easily have fathered or mothered a child with another man of my choice and built a family that way.” 

 

Draco paused to take a sip of wine before forging ahead. “Astoria understands better than anyone since she had a lover she wanted to marry instead of  me, but the combining of our blood lines had been prearranged nearly a century ago. It just took this long to have a couple of reasonably similar age to make a ‘good pair.’” Draco made the air quotes and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Anyway, I moved out shortly after Scorpious turned 1 and Astoria married her lover shortly after that. Decent bloke: he’s an Australian muggle born, runs a small import-export company for rare artifacts, both muggle and wizarding. Scorpious lives with them full-time in her family’s Manor on the opposite side of Cardiff from Malfoy Manor, but I have a daily firecall with him and he stays with me whenever they travel, which is usually about two weeks a month.” 

 

Draco’s face lit up as he gushed. “He is turning 6 this fall and he’s already started his tutoring. He’s really taken to his letters and numbers surprisingly fast. I almost worry he’ll be a Ravenclaw rather than a Slytherin, but then I think maybe it’s a good thing that he continues to break traditions.” Draco seemed a bit wistful as he finished that thought and his wine. They had made it to a second bottle and both men were starting to feel the tingle of the alcohol. 

 

“Well, as the son of the first openly gay pureblood from one of the 27 families, he’s already breaking all sorts of traditions.” Harry joked.

 

“I guess you’re right; though I’ve not gone public with my sexuality. It’s true that I’m openly gay amongst my friends and to anyone I meet, but as far as I know the media and the general public hasn’t gotten wind that I’m gay. I’m not exactly hiding it but, as I’m sure you can understand, I’m not advertising the fact either.” Draco admitted. 

 

Harry nodded. He certainly understood not wanting the media getting involved in his private business any more than absolutely necessary. “I’m not officially out to the public either, but like you, everyone important in my life knows and accepts it. Ron had a fit at first, but he came round easy enough.” 

 

The waiter came by, cleared their plates and served the shared dessert: a large Molten lava cake drenched with raspberry sauce.  

 

A devilish smirk grew on Draco’s face as he said “OH MY! That looks absolutely decadent! I almost don’t want to eat it it looks so beautiful.” Draco broke the moist spongy cake and released the flow of gooey chocolate lava, scooping it up with some of the sauce and took the first bite. The moan that erupted from his throat sent a shiver down Harry’s body and pooled in his groin. Harry took a spoonful of his own and allowed the sweet of the chocolate and the tangy of the raspberries to play against each other on his tongue as he savored the flavors.   

 

Harry fought his urge to blush and huskily replied. “Mmmh that is good, but I bet it tastes better on your tongue.”  

 

Draco grinned around the spoon in his mouth. Their eyes locked across the table as each drew closer to the other. When they were but a breath from each other there was an almost imperceptible pause before their lips pressed together. Mouths opened. Tongues dancing against one another in a fierce tango. The chocolate and raspberries mixed with their own personal flavors until all they could taste was skin. 

 

A glass broke in the other room, startling them out of their trance. They were both panting. At some point each had placed a hand on the table for balance and the second on each other’s face. Harry sat back with a warm smile on his face. Draco’s impish grin was back, making him appear both innocent and guilty all at once as he continued devouring the dessert, sweet tooth that he was. Between bites he stole glances at Harry and eventually asked “So you never did tell me about your fantasies. That was supposed to be the point of tonight, after all.” 

 

It was Harry’s turn to grin around his spoon. “I’ve put a little thought into it.” Harry admitted coyly. 

 

“Oh? Do tell?” Draco asked. 

 

Harry’s voice dropped to a gravelly whisper and he leaned forward. “I’d like to start by returning that amazing blow job you gave me. Except I’ll have you home, in a bed so I can take my time. Take you to the edge and hold you there until you beg me to let you cum.” Harry licked his lips slowly and watched Draco’s eyes follow the path of his tongue. “Then I want to stretch your tight little hole with my tongue. In and out and in and out and in. Until your ass is soft as silk. So that when I enter you I can slide in all the way to the hilt, filling you in one smooth stroke.” 

 

Draco’s eyes went wide and he was squirming in his seat, likely with the same growing problem that Harry had between his legs. He didn’t much care where this sudden sexual confidence was coming from because he was too busy enjoying the change. Harry crooked his finger, motioning for Draco to come closer. Draco leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed, expecting a kiss. Instead Harry ran his fingers across his cheek, around the back of his neck and into his hair. He grabbed Draco tight and brought his lips to the shell of Draco’s ear. Draco could feel Harry’s warm, moist breath ghosting across his ear. 

 

Barely audible, Harry whispered, “And once I’m deep inside you, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress and make you scream my name as you cum on my cock.”

 

Draco shivered and released a small gasp. Harry captured it with his lips and drew Draco into a fevered kiss. Draco gracefully maneuvered around the table to Harry’s side without disengaging from the kiss. When he reached Harry, he pivoted the chair away from the table and straddled his lap. Their trapped cocks ground against each other with minimal relief. 

 

Draco felt a hook in his stomach and heard a whooshing sound around his head. When the room around him was still again, he broke the kiss, gasping for air and looking around in bewilderment . Instead of the private room in the restaurant, they were sitting on a bed in a room he didn’t recognise. Harry grinned sheepishly and revealed a pen from the inside pocket of his jacket. “Portkey, just in case we drank too much. You must’ve activated it when you grabbed my jacket.” Harry chuckled. 

 

“Oh, ha ha! Looks like we dined-and-dashed!” Draco joked. 

 

“I paid in advance. I wasn’t going to rent out the room for a few coffees if you didn’t show. And if you did, I told the staff we might sneak out the back.” Harry replied a bit sheepishly. 

 

Draco laughed and looked around “So this is your apartment?” 

 

Harry shook his head “House, actually. In Chelsea.” Harry flicked his wand at the window and the curtains opened to reveal the London skyline in the distance.  

 

“WOW! Great view!” Draco exclaimed. 

 

Harry chuckled. “I charmed it to show the view from about two stories above my window. But yeah, the location is still pretty great.” Harry’s hands traced up and down Draco’s chest and abdomen, feeling him through his clothes. He was toned and firm and his vest was soft and silky. 

 

Draco ground his hips into Harry’s and let out a soft moan. “Don’t hold back” Harry gasped out. “No one else is here and the whole house is protected by sound charms.” Harry ground his hips up into Draco before grabbing him by the waist and flipping their position on the bed. He ground his hips into Draco and bent low, capturing Draco's bottom lip between his own and nibbling on it. 

 

Draco let out a squeak of half-pain half-pleasure. He leaned up and captured Harry’s mouth in a passionate dance of tongues and lips and nibbles. His hands gripped Harry’s waist as he arched his cock up to meet Harry’s. Harry’s moan vibrated through his chest and into Draco’s.

 

They reached for each other’s clothing at the same time. Each fumbling with the other’s until Harry had enough of Draco’s stupid shirt with its stupid tiny buttons. He growled, the bed shook, and then the clothes were gone. Draco had seen wordless magic and he had seen wandless magic a handful of times, but never wandless AND wordless magic! He gasped and Harry chuckled. “Hehe, liked that did you?” 

 

“How did you do that?!” Draco exclaimed. 

 

“Perks of being the most powerful wizard of our age.” Harry boasted. 

 

Draco laughed as Harry bent to worry Draco’s neck with kisses. Draco moaned and held Harry to him; one hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping Harry’s muscled back. He moved slowly down Draco’s body, lavishing the skin with his tongue. When he reached the nipples he tweaked one with his fingers while he licked and sucked the other. This drew little squeaks and sighs from Draco that made Harry’s cock twitch and throb. 

 

Eventually, Harry moved on. Kissing, licking, sucking, nipping down Draco’s smooth, flat torso, dipping quickly into his belly button before making his way to his groin. Harry took a moment to marvel at the cock he found there. A deep pink laying in a bed of soft silvery hair and pale skin. He ghosted his hot breath over it and watched as it jumped and smacked him on the lips. He smiled and planted his lips in the crook of Draco’s groin, just close enough that he could feel the pulsing member on his chin. Harry licked and kissed and sucked that spot over and over until Draco was panting, “Please…. Please.” 

 

Harry relented and smiled at the hickey he made before licking from the base of Draco’s cock to the tip and then swallowing him down to the hilt. 

 

Draco cried out unintelligible curses at the rush of sensation as Harry’s hot mouth completely enveloped his cock. 

 

Harry held his throat open on Draco’s cock for a long moment before he began bobbing his head up and down, twisting his tongue along the underside and around the head. Draco was quickly reduced to a quivering, moaning mess in Harry’s bed. 

 

True to his word, every time Draco started to feel like he was close Harry slowed or stopped altogether. Draco would whimper and groan and Harry would smile before deep-throating him again starting all over. Draco tried to grab Harry’s head and hold him down on his cock so he could have his release but before his hands could reach the other man, Harry had grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of his hips. Harry let Draco fall from his mouth and tsked at him with a chuckle.

 

Draco groaned at the loss of heat. 

 

“This is my fantasy, remember?” Harry teased.  

 

Draco let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, but when Harry released his wrists, he obediently kept his hands at his sides and let Harry continue his sweet torture.

 

Draco was soon back on the ledge of pleasure. His whole body shaking and spasming. Fragments of words escaping his lips. When Draco finally managed to string together enough syllables to make a whole word. he said “Puh… puh.. ple- Please!” 

 

Harry hummed on his cock before letting it go with a plop. Then Harry lifted Draco’s legs into the air to look at the pink pucker of his ass. He muttered a charm or two that Draco assumed were protection and lube spells before licking at Draco’s asshole. He swirled his tongue all around the outside before lightly probing deeper. At the start he was gentle, with light, teasing swipes, but gradually the pressure increased until Harry had his tongue buried deep in Draco’s ass. 

 

Draco moaned at the sensations, throwing his head back into the mattress as his hands gripped the bed spread below. He ground his ass down into Harry’s face and onto Harry’s tongue.  

 

Harry found that he loved the taste of Draco on his tongue. The warm saltiness of his skin mixed lightly with the citrus flavored lube he had magicked into Draco’s ass. But his cock ached to be inside him. Harry positioned himself at Draco’s entrance and leaned forward to kiss Draco on the mouth. 

 

Draco could feel Harry’s cock-head, hard and wide on his asshole. He wanted Harry inside him desperately. Harry was kissing him passionately, but he still wasn’t pressing into him. Draco got impatient and tried to pull Harry’s hips into his. He tried to arch his back and sink down onto Harry’s cock but maddeningly, the brunet didn’t budge. Draco let out a whimper of frustration. When Harry finally released his mouth, Draco screamed out, “Oh Merlin! Fuck me! Please! Harry, fuck me!” 

 

Harry acquiesced. Slamming his dick into Draco in one hard pump. 

 

Draco screamed with pleasure and pain both as he was stretched over Harry’s wide cock. 

 

Harry was panting above him. A bead of sweat rolling down his neck and down his chest. Waiting patiently for Draco to become accustomed to his girth. 

 

Draco moaned and rocked his hips, signalling Harry to move. Harry took the hint and pulled back slowly till just his head remained inside Draco. Then he pushed back in just as slowly, thrusting up at the last inch to hit Draco’s prostate. 

 

Draco sucked in a breath “Fuck yes! Right there! Fuck me Harry!” He pulled Harry close to resume kissing him. 

 

Harry continued to move in and out of Draco, increasing his speed with every thrust until he was pounding into Draco at a relentless pace. He hit Draco’s prostate on every third stroke, sending waves of pleasure directly to his cock. 

 

“Ooohh!! Yes! OH Merlin! I’m gonna cum Harry! Oh, fuck yes! HARRY!” Draco shot his load between their bodies, his cum smearing between their bodies. As Harry continued to pump into Draco, he whispered soft words of encouragement in his ear. 

 

Draco’s ass clamped down on Harry’s cock during his release and not long after Harry growled his own release, cumming deep inside Draco’s ass and filling him with his seed. 

 

Both men drifted quickly to sleep, tangled in each other’s limbs. 

  
  
  
  
  


*********************************************************************************

  
  
  
  
  


Across town on a lonely wooded hill, a hooded figure stands under a large oak tree, looking out over London. 

 

Another man in a cloak walks up the path and stops on the other side of the tree. 

 

“What news of the product?” 

 

“It is on it’s way. Is everything prepared for it’s arrival?” 

 

“All preparations have been made and await the next step.” 

 

“And security?” 

 

“Security? We’ve never had a problem with security.” 

 

“Maybe so but I’ve heard things from my contact inside. Things that could only come from your end.” 

 

“Do you accuse me!?” 

  
“No! But, beware, I believe we have a rat, or worse, a mole.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it worth the wait?


End file.
